


Devil’s Take the Hindmost

by Fandomwarriorqueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Creeper Peter Hale, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Hale’s, Derek can be kinda creepy, Descriptions of depression and anxiety, Everyone Has Issues, I apologize in advance, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Maybe smut eventually idk, Multi, PTSD, Ritual Sacrifice, Slow Burn, So much angst, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Super angsty, The Sheriff’s name is John, like glacial paces slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomwarriorqueen/pseuds/Fandomwarriorqueen
Summary: At the insistence of Chris Argent, the Sheriff and Stiles move back to Beacon Hills, the town Stiles’ mother is buried in, the town he and his dad left in the dust years ago, in order to help protect Stiles from the deranged Gerard whose already got his paws on him once. Except Stiles has a secret he’d like to take with him to the grave, but the Pack Argent’s daughter is involved with just can’t seem to leave him alone, or how about the brand new string of murders that ends up killing the only person in Beacon Hills Stiles can actually tolerate. Nobody trusts anyone, they all have more problems then solutions, and Stiles is once again caught in the whirlwind of it all.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Welcome Back to Your Own Hell

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!!PLEASE READ THE TAGS IF THIS COULD SERVE AS A TRIGGER PLEASE DONT READ!!!!!!
> 
> So this is my first fic ever so be patient with me because I have a horrible attention span and this is unbeta’d. My tumblr is also fandomwarriorqueen.

Beacon Hills was just like Stiles remembered it was as when he was eight. It wasn’t a small town but it wasn’t quite a city either, the only thing that had changed was the Hale House was a burnt out husk and there was a rather successful gay club in the warehouse district called the Jungle, other then that nothing new at all.

Except it seems every other teenager at Beacon Hills High School seemed to have a run in with an Alpha werewolf. Even Scott and Lydia, one of three people he kept in contact all these years were different. Lydia wasn’t fiercely curious and bright, she was cold, sharp, calculating, and when she hooked her arm through his he nearly jumped out of its skin, because it began crawling in the way that reminded him of the how he felt in funeral parlors. When Scott hugged him he could feel the hard lines of muscle definition which he sorely lacked himself, and he walked with a newfound grace and confidence. Just being close to him made his teeth itch. So after his tours and introductions to people he would most likely forget the names of, he scurried off to his class and avoided what was clearly turning out to be a pack. Fucking fantastic. 

Did you just forget to mention there’s a pack of half-feral teenage werewolf’s in town. He shot off the text to Chris after school. 

How did you figure it out so fast? Stiles winced. Great, now one of the foremost hunters in the country was suspicious of him. 

All you have to do is watch one lacrosse practice. They have no subtly. He wasn’t exactly lying. He had seen Scott do a backflip to steal the ball from Jackson and fly over his head at the same time. 

I didn’t think it was important, sorry if you were uncomfortable. A bunch of people with heightened senses of smell, yeah, he wasn’t exactly happy. 

They won’t attack Hunter’s will they?

Just keep your distance. Between the Alpha and I we have claim over the town. If any Hunter shows up I’ll deal with them. 

At least give me a heads up if there’s something else I should know about. 

I already told your dad, but Deputy Parrish is a Hellhound. He nearly threw his phone out the goddamn window. His dad’s Deputy was a what now!

He ran into Heather the next day. He was walking in the front door and collided with her as she was running out. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry,” she rushed out, scrambling off of him before he realized just who had just flattened him. 

“Heather?” He said with disbelief. He didn’t realize she was still here, and she had changed so much. She had gone from a gangly little girl into a true beauty. 

“Sorry? Do I know you?” She asked picking up her books which had flown around. 

“Yeah, Mrs. Owens second grade class. I re-articulated the skeleton of a dead rat and snuck in early to place it on her desk so she would scream when everyone else was coming in?” Heather’s face lit up. 

“Stiles?”

“The very one.”

“Okay I have to grab something out of my car, but don’t go anywhere, I want to catch up before class starts.” Heather ended up having English, Folklore and Mythology, and Economics, and lunch with him. The reason he didn’t see her the first day was because she caught some sort of 24-hour bug and had to stay home. After re-meeting, they left off right where they had in the second grade as friends, and so Stiles thanked the stars he got bowled over, because he found one former friend in this hellhole of a town that was actually human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Owens is actually based off of my own second grade teacher, however I never scared her with a rat. I did however have a friend I used to get into some trouble with, so I thought I would kinda base Stiles and Heather’s relationship after that one. 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are welcomed and appreciated, I don’t tolerate insults however.  
> If you don’t like my work just don’t read it. 
> 
> Comment on what you think the next chapter title will be.


	2. The Beginning of the Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter. Once the plot get going a bit more the chapters should be longer

Things had been honestly gotten better now that he had reconnected with Heather. They had kept in touch for a few years after he had left, but the texts and calls had dropped off to only occasional interaction on Instagram a long time ago, but it didn’t seem like it now that he was back. He found it was a bit like having a sister he never realized he had in the first place. It felt nice to have someone besides his dad.

Lydia, Scott, and Allison still tried to talk to him. Allison mostly out of obligation because Scott was trying and because she thought his dad was a friend of her’s not that her dad and promised to protect the Sheriff and his spawn out of guilt. Scott kept at it, but it seemed to be for innocent purposes, then again he thought Gerard was an innocent old man and look how fucking well that had turned out for him. But Scott knew Stiles better because they did stay in touch longer then the others, so it was easier for him to loop Stiles into a conversation. Lydia of course was a whole other playing field. She got this calculating look about her every time she saw him as if she was trying to cut him down into a reliable equation. It was the kinda look he liked to avoid, along with Lydia’s absolute douche of a boyfriend. Jackson had been a dick back when Stiles knew him and according to Heather things hadn’t changed, he just had Danny and Lydia patrolling him now. He highly preferred Heather to the group of popular jocks that didn’t seem to fit together, but did anyways. It was actually disconcerting that so many people bought so different personalities types fitting so well together because of something like lacrosse. He didn’t buy it for a second, but he didn’t have proof of anything else, and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to go digging into the non-human side of Beacon Hills. He had had enough of painful consequences for his over curious mind for one lifetime, so he told himself he was content hanging with Heather in the supposed dark that was most of humanity. That changed pretty goddamn fast.

The first time he saw Derek Hale he had pulled to the school in his Camaro while Stiles was sitting on a table outside talking to Heather, who was talking to Scott and Allison, trying to be polite, but she was clearly put off by his lack of incessant chatter which had shut off when Scott got close to them and he started itching. All conversation cut off completely when the overly douchey muscle car roared up the street and into the pick up lane. The passenger-side window rolled down to reveal a leather, denim, and sunglass wearing supermodel with a scowl that made him perk up because there was no one like him in Beacon Hills before. He watched as Scott as well as all his chummy pals sat up and tensed. Isaac, who was also in Stiles and Heather’s English class as well as a two girls with dark hair that looked suspiciously like the biker gang leader, scrambled towards the car, while Kira the girl they were hanging out with, made a bee-line towards their table. 

“We have to go, we’ll talk again some other time,” Scott rushed out, grabbing Allison and his bag and rushed off leaving both him and Heather slightly frazzled. Scott could be cagey and slightly evasive but he was never outright rude. Stiles turned back to look at scary Adonis, trying to place who he could be when he turned his head towards Stiles, and even though he was wearing sunglasses, he knew that he was staring right at him, because his teeth ached and nail-beds burned in a way that told him werewolf but bigger and badder and probably meaner. He was the Alpha, there was no doubt in his mind, because the entire group of supernatural adolescents had sprung to their cars like a fire had been set beneath them.

As if he could read Stiles thoughts, the Alpha smiled, making all the hair on his body stand up, because that was not a friendly show of teeth, it felt like a threat. Screw sitting still and safe, he was doing some digging into the Pack of Beacon Hills, and he wasn’t going involving Argent in it in case his interest leaked to his daughter, and from her back to the slew of juiced up teen bodybuilders. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by Heather talking. 

“—shows up to pick up Cora, Malia, and Isaac, he gives me the chills. Doesn’t help that they all look like serial killers.”

“Who is he?” Stiles asked trying to sound casual. Heather gave him a look that let him know she wasn’t fooled by his innocent curiosity act, but she answer him anyways. 

“His name is Derek Hale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it begins. Stiles meets Derek for the first time, and it isn’t a warm greeting. 
> 
> Once again, kudos, comments, and critiques are welcome and appreciated. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Comment on what you think the next chapter title will be.


	3. Wandering Into Creepy Woods Alone Is Not Advised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to update, I wanted to try to make this chapter a little longer, and I got a little caught up with the point of view switch so please forgive me. 🥺

Stiles didn’t remember a whole lot of things about Beacon Hills. He remembered Heather, Scott, and Lydia from the time before, he remembered the house when it looked less worn down, he remembered his mother’s garden which had become overgrown and wild due to being untended for so long, and he remembers the expansive Preserve that seems to surround the town, all completely owned by the Hale’s. 

The woods have a feeling about them, the kind he had come across only a few times, that made him wonder if really old places, especially places of nature had a conscious, because whenever he wondered into old forests like the one on the Preserve he could always feel the neutral watching as if the earth itself was keeping tabs on who was wondering through the trees. It gave him both the creeps and sense of peace. His mom had always said that the earth would look out for him when she couldn’t, but he didn’t feel like going down that particular rabbit hole. 

“I still can’t believe you managed to drag me out here,” he griped at Heather, pretending like he actually cared that she had brought him out to the woods to look at trees and dig in the dirt. 

“I didn’t drag you out here, I asked for your help and you complained like a baby while following me out here, but since we are out here...” Heather turned with a bright glint in her eye. He backed up away from her, because he recognized that look, that was his look right as he was about to do something he would typically regret. 

“Nope, nope, nope,” he chanted and began making his way back towards the Jeep, trying to dodge Heather’s grabbing hands and completely failing. 

“C’mon Stiles please,” she said in a whiny, childish voice while digging her feet into the earth and clinging to the arm she had gotten ahold of. “It’ll be just like when we were kids.”

“We were holy terrors when we were kids, most people wouldn’t think us reliving those days as a good thing,” he argued. But it was just an excuse for the real reason, and the idea that someone would recognize him in this town, full of things, he would do just about anything to keep under the radar. Burying his repressed past would be a major component of that. 

“Stiles, please, I thought we got past this.” That stopped him. Because first, what was she talking about? And second, she sounded the kind of serious that reminded him of his dad scolding him. ‘I thought we were past this Mischief, one day you’ll have to learn when you’ve gone too far, and just need to drop it and leave well enough alone.’

“What do you mean past this?” Heather huffed, eyes rolling towards the sky. 

“I mean you’ve been back for months but up until a couple weeks ago you were always really elusive and defensive about New York like you’re hiding something, and you’re really jumpy like you’re paranoid, and I finally just got you to relax and loosen up a little, and the second I bring up trees you get all weird again.” And god damn, he had forgotten how quietly observant she could be and how deadly that could make her if she wasn’t such a fucking sweetheart. 

“I just, does this have something to do with your mom.” Oh you have no fucking idea. He sighed as if she had found him out. 

“It’s just— I haven’t really been out in actual nature since, since she— you know she was the one that I did that stuff with and—“ he let his throat close up, let the emotions well up to the surface just enough that he could harness them into his performance. It’s for her sake. There’s no point in moving all the way across the country back to this fucking hellhole if he goes and puts someone else in danger. And he must’ve been convincing because Heather’s face immediately became a mask of guilt, before she walked forward and hugged him. 

“Stiles I’m sorry I didn’t know—“ 

“It’s okay, just, lets just not mention it again okay?” He pleaded. She nodded. 

“Yeah, okay, that’s okay.” Then they continued to go further off the beaten path because school was a bitch and why would nature make anything easy to find. 

Of course after hours of wondering around in the woods they find the last type of tree on Heather’s list, well they had found others just not a grove. So of course it was just past a sign that said PRIVATE PROPERTY and NO TRESPASSERS. 

“You have got to be shitting me,” Heather muttered under her breath, right before she marched past the signs as if they weren’t there. 

“Heather!” He whisper-yelled. “What the fuck!” Before scampering after her. 

|~•~|

Derek was running the border, just getting away from his dumbass pack when he smelled them, two people on his land. Fuck that, that’s not gonna last. So he put on a burst of speed to get to the grove of birch trees right near the edge of the property line. 

They’re two kids, probably in high school, a girl and a boy, but instead of making out or having sex their just scooping up bits of dirt with spades into plastic bags and marking stuff on a map, and as curious as he is to know what their doing, Jackson and Scott had gotten into it again, and Jackson has a tendency to take off fully shifted after he gets berated by Derek for something, and with the new Sheriff looking over his shoulder the last thing Parrish needs right now is to try to explain away sightings of a humanoid lizard monster out on Hale land. 

“Hey! What are you doing here. This is private property.” He snaps, marching forward a little and putting on his best scowl, and tries to channel the part of him that Laura used to say would make him look like an angry serial killer. The two whirl around and he recognizes them as the people Scott and Allison were talking to when he went to pick up Cora, Malia, and Isaac from school. The girl wasn’t anything special, he had seen her around town before, but the boy, he was new, and different. Derek had caught him staring before when he had gone to pick up Cora, Malia, and Isaac, and to be honest he was kinda used to people staring. He was odd, different, elusive, and according to Erica a walking wet dream wrapped in leather, but he had stared differently. He had stared like Derek was a puzzle to put together while also looking like he wanted to tear down everything Derek had built up in the past. It was disconcerting. 

“Sor-sorry,” the girl stuttered, “we were on the Preserve for a school project, and-and we didn’t realize—“ Derek heard the lie, she clearly knew this was private property. The boy was still looking at the ground where his sneaker was shifting around detritus, almost like a petulant child being scolded, until Derek realized he was looking up at him through his lashes. 

“Just get off my land,” he ground out, stalking away while listening to make sure they crossed over back onto the Preserve. 

“I’m so not following you into the woods ever again,” he could hear the boy grumble, “he looked like he was about to kill us.”

“The Hale’s haven’t lived there for years, not since the fire, I thought it would be fine if we went just a couple yards over the property line. It shouldn’t be that big a deal anyways Stiles, it’s not like he’s living in the shell of the home his family died in.” Silence. That boy must be Stiles, though I don’t know who the fuck names their kid Stiles. 

“I still think he looks like one of the drug dealers I met in New York.” Who let’s their kid hang out with drug dealers. The girl scoffed.

“Only you would chum it up with gangbangers.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that my intel was important to the solving of many investigations!” 

“Still, did they make you get a tattoo or kill a cat or something for initiation?”

“Oh my god Heather! No! I didn’t kill a cat!”

“So you admit to the tattoo!”

“I don’t have a gang tattoo!”

“That’s just what you want your dad to think. He would string you up by your toes if you got inked, you don’t need to hide it from me though, in fact I think it’s a turn on.” Teenagers, he thought with an eye roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used words like detritus and petulant in Derek’s POV because I don’t know why but I always imagine Derek just reading second hand books when he’s waiting around for shit to go down, so why wouldn’t he use words he read in books and looked up? 
> 
> As always comments, subscriptions, kudos, and critiques are always welcome, but I take no hate. Hope you are enjoying.


	4. Mysterious Little Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I kinda suck at writing dialogue, but I’m trying to give more of Stiles internal thought process because I have a feeling he said a lot in his head he never said out loud in the show. Also I’m working on chapter length still, but hey I posted so.... enjoy my pain.

Stiles had notes, as in many. He didn’t have to wear the gym uniform consisting of basketball shorts and a ugly t-shirt, he wore sweatpants and a loose, long-sleeve running shirt instead. He was allowed alternative workouts that didn’t require body contact. He was exempted from the swim unit. And most of all he was given extra time to change, since he would never change if there was anyone else in the locker room with him. When he had plunked a stack of notes of Coach Finstock’s desk he had looked at Stiles like he was loopy, but when Stiles went off to do his own thing while the lacrosse team members ran drills, and the others shot hoops, lifted weights, ran, or climbed the rock wall, he did his own thing. 

One day the rest of the lacrosse decided to teach the others in the class how to play and while they ran goofy scrimmages outside, Stiles did his own thing in the gym. He didn’t realize people were watching him dodge, run, and swing under the bleachers from one side to the other until he came out on the side facing towards the doors to the stadium and found a bunch of faces blankly regarding him. He made eye contact with Scott, Jackson, Allison, and Erica before taking off for the changing room. 

He got changed in record time and was making his way out when Finstock caught up corner him. 

“Bilinski.” 

“It’s Stilinski Coach.”

“That’s what I said. Anyways why haven’t you joined lacrosse yet. Your speed and agility—“

“No offense Coach, I don’t really do teams, or sporting events, or sports at all.”

“We could use a midfielder, Greenberg is still here despite being help back for three consecutive years in a row—“

“Sorry Coach, I’m focusing on my grades and getting the out of this hell mouth.” 

“Well maybe you should reconsider.”

“Not gonna happen, sorry.” I’d rather run ten miles breathing through a straw. He got stopped again by Jackson who grabbed his arm. Stiles shoved him away, breathing heavily.

“Got a problem with me, Stilinski,” Jackson sneered. He really should do that less or else he’s going to be pissed when he finds out it’s going to give him wrinkles.

“I have issues with people grabbing me in general Whittemore,” he snapped back, trying to get rid of the feeling of hands bruising his skin, even though Jackson definitely didn’t grab him that hard. 

“Does it have anything to do with the fact you don’t change in the locker rooms and you get to do whatever the hell you want during gym.” He’s not safe. He’s one of them. People like him bring people like Gerard.

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out. Now if you don’t mind I have to get to AP Chemistry because if not early Harris will give me a bunch of shit I don’t wanna deal with.” And then he was dancing his way around Jackson, Erica, Allison, and Scott who had all been gathering behind him and taking off to die at the hands of Adrian Harris and Lydia Martin. But not before he could hear Coach comment on his behavior to his supernatural classmates. 

“Mysterious little cupcake that one.”

|~•~|

“You’re telling me he shows up in town after under mysterious circumstances after being gone for seven years following the death of his mother and you just tell me now.”

“Well it’s not like we knew you saw him on Hale land since you decided not to share with the class,” Aidan scoffed, and he felt like he wanted to rip his newest betas throat out for the seventh time in two days, but his other half would probably rip Derek’s spine out through his skin. 

“Well I didn’t know he was anyone of importance,” he snapped back.

“You said they were telling the truth about being out there for a school project though,” Scott stepped in eyeing his two pack mates. “We used to hang out at the Preserve all the time as kids, makes sense Heather would drag him out there like it was old times.”

“Yeah, except Stiles isn’t exactly just an annoying little nerd anymore,” Jackson snarled. “He lied about knowing he was on Hale property for one—“ Kira cut in here, mostly quiet up until now with her spot on the loveseat with Malia. 

“Actually from what I heard it was Heather that lied about not knowing she crossed the boundary line. Stiles was just standing there from what Derek said.”

“Watching while trying not to be noticed. Stiles Stilinski used to be the loudest, most obnoxious little shit with no sense of personal boundaries and couldn’t stop moving, now all the sudden he can sit still as a statue without making a smart ass comment and can’t stand someone grabbing his arm.” 

“I have to admit Jackson has a point.” Allison winced at her boyfriends puppy dog eyes. “Don’t look at me like that Scott, I’m just saying from what you said about him and from what I’ve seen, he’s not the same guy he was seven years ago.” 

“That’s the thing, his entire personality flipped on itself in seven years. He moved to the other side of the country to get away from the town his mom raised him in and the town she died in, now he’s back and suddenly Scott and Lydia, two of his best friends from that time barely exist, but Heather, he decides she’s fine. What’s the reason he’s isolating himself from two of the people who would probably be able to support him best on that scenario,” Danny rambled, absently playing with the hem of Ethan’s jeans from where his legs were sling over his. Derek made eye contact with Cora. Oblivious idiots. He was soon brought back to Malia who pointed out that Heather was human. He wasn’t just avoiding Scott and Lydia he was avoiding the whole Pack. Heather just happened to be the only human he seemed comfortable with at school. 

“But I’m human and so is Danny,” Allison argued. 

“You smell like Pack,” Ethan countered. 

“Stiles isn’t a Supe though, so he wouldn’t react to Pack smells, he’s probably avoiding you guys because you associate with us.” 

“But how would we know we’re Supes without a super sniffer?”

“Did the thought occur in your tiny brain that maybe he just knows about us because he’s smarter then me apparently.”

“Babe I never said that—“

“Of course you would find a way to make this about you.”

“Can it Reyes.” 

“How would he know about the supernatural, it’s not like he’s a Hunter.”

“Just because he’s not a Hunter doesn’t mean he can’t know Allison.”

“He’s very resourceful I’ve seen him snag case files from his dads office twice.”

“Wait he’s looking at case files, what cases?”

“I don’t know every time I try to confront him it’s like he shoved them down his throat or something their just gone.”

“What if he’s looking into us, what if he is a Hunter, maybe that’s what happened in New York.”

“I don’t know, all I know is he acted like Isaac before he got bit.”

“You get beaten by your alcoholic father and stuffed in a freezer for half your childhood and you’ll get jumpy too.”

“What if he’s not a Hunter then, what if he’s just being abused?”

“Sheriff Stilinski would rather slice his own heart out then let anyone lay a finger on Stiles.” Allison perked up.

“Wait Sheriff. As in like Sheriff Stilinski is his dad. John Stilinski.” Jordan frowned at her from his spot against the wall.

“Yeah why?”

“Because my dad recently was helping out a cop named John S. and his son escape from Hunters in New York who apparently had a score to settle.” 

“Hold up. Why would they have a score to settle against Stiles and his old man?” Danny asked holding his hands in a time out positikn

“I don’t know, from what I heard they were pissed though, whatever they did, especially their boss.” Derek leaned forward and stared down the Huntress. 

“Who was their boss Allison?” She shook her head. 

“I don’t know, but my dad seems scared of him, and that’s enough for me to be scared too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m trying to work on getting the chapters a little longer maybe, and posting more regularly, but because of my scatter brain and school starting back up I can make no promises. 
> 
> As always, kudos, comment, subscriptions, and critiques are always welcome. You can take your hate and get out though.


	5. FIC REVAMP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this update

Hello everyone who has ever read this, I’m going to rewrite this fic because I don’t really like how it’s going so far. I’m thinking of making the Nogitsune Stiles tragic backstory instead of Gerard, Hunters are gonna be a whole new species, Stiles is still gonna be from New York, the events of season 1 happened but Kate targeted Peter instead of Derek, and unfortunately Laura is still dead. My Beacon Hills is definitely not gonna be canon compliant in the slightest, but Stiles shows up right on time to witness Jackson’s epic meltdown.


End file.
